Repeat
by Gleek318
Summary: Justin gets hurt an he calls on Brian to help. Post Rage party. Involves the fiddler but his name is mentioned only once in the warning. Very anti-fiddler If you like him yo may not want to read.


Warning: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of it's characters. The time is pre 308 B/J aren't together right now and this story does include Ethan Gold but I despise the fiddler and he is not treated kindly in any way shape or form in this story. Enjoy.

BRIAN'S POV

I was at home when it happened. I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching TV. Then my cell rang. It wasn't a ring I had assigned to anyone, but when I saw the caller ID I answered immediately. I couldn't believe the words that were being said to me. I couldn't put them all together in a sentence. Justin, hospital, sever blunt force trauma? The only sentence I could decipher was this. "You are listed as his emergency contact and he says no one is to come near him until you arrive." Before I know it I'm in the Vette zooming down the highway to Alleghany General.

When I arrive I go straight to the front desk. The nurse there looks up and recognizes me. She recognizes me because she was the one there every night for 3 months. I don't even have to say anything, she speaks for me. "Thank god you're here, he's in room 122." I give her a slight nod and start down the hallway to his room. All I can think is thank god she didn't make me say anything, because I didn't know if I could.

I walk to the door of his room. Take a deep breath. And enter. I walk in and see Justin lying down sleeping. I had seen him around liberty avenue and the diner but other than that, nothing since the rage party. Dam even battered and bruised he is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I walk over to the side of his bed and sit down. "Justin? Justin can you hear me?" He stirs a little and groans. He speaks with his eyes closed. "MMM Brian is that you, are you really here?" I nod "Yeah Sunshine, I'm really here." With that he opens his eyes and turns to me. "BRIAN, oh Brian, come here I need you to hold me!" He was crying so I obliged his wishes, rushed to him and layed next to him in bed. He held on to me for dear life crying and talking. "Brian, oh Brian it was HORRIBLE! You were right you were SO RIGHT! I never should have trusted him, I should have stayed with you! He never loved me. He said he did he didn't. You loved me. You never said it but you did. And I love you I still do! Oh Brian, Brian can you ever forgive me? Please I will do anything! Just please can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

I was holding him and rocking him as I let him cry on my shoulder. I was rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "SHHH Sunshine it's ok. It's alright I'm here now I'm here with you. There is nothing to forgive. I should have treated you better. You deserve better. You did the right thing leaving with him. It was what you needed. You needed to feel loved. Ok now Sunshine I know it hurts but you need to try and calm down and tell me what happened. Don't worry I can hold you the whole time if you want I just need to know."

He sniffled. "Ok ok I'll try to calm down. And yes keep holding me I don't think I can say this to your face." That's what I thought. "Ok Justin deal. Are you ready?" He nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah. O so I was at E-- um his apartment. It has never felt like home to me. Anyway, I was sitting down sketching. Then he came home. He came toward me to kiss me hello. I stood up which knocked the sketch pad from my lap. He reached down to get it and looked through my drawings. They were all of you. Sleeping, standing, reading, working, kissing me, hugging me, making love to me exct. He got pissed, threw the sketchpad across the room. We started fighting. He was asking why I was so obsessed with you. Why I couldn't move on. He even brought up a few times when I accidentally called out your name during sex or dreams. He pushed me to the floor. I knocked my head on the side of the kitchen table on my way down. He panicked and I went unconscious. Next thing I remember I woke up in a dumpster screaming. Some one came by and dialed 911 for me. He stayed with me until the ambulance came, he even rode with me. I think his name was Greg. Thank god I had my wallet because it had my allergy list in it. When they asked me who they should contact I said you. No one but you. I didn't expect you to come but….."

"You needed me." I interjected. "Yeah yeah I did. Thank you for coming Brian you didn't have to." With that I pulled back so I could look at him. "Yes I did. Because, because. Because I need you to, seems I always have, and I know I always will." He started to cry again and threw his arms around my neck. "OH BRIAN!!" "SHHH Sunshine. Now listen to me. I will stay here until you fall asleep. Then I am going to his place to retrieve you things. They are going back where they belong, our closet and our dresser, in our home." He pulled back again and looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Well I can't very well let you stay with a rat bastard who hurts you. Plus isn't that what couples in love do? Live together?" He just gave me one of his patented Sunshine smiles. "Yeah yeah that's what they do." Then we kisses. For the first time in months we kissed and it felt good. There was no sex in this kiss, just pure love. We had only kissed like this twice before. Once right before, right after the bashing. That was when it hit me. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against Justin's. The prom was exactly one year ago today. One year ago today I almost lost him. And today I got him back. "Hey Brian, wasn't your birthday yesterday?" It was. "Yes Justin it was." He blinked a few times we always were inside each other's minds and or various regions. " Then that means…" I just nodded. "Yep." He looked at me. "I remember it. Prom. We were amazing." I nodded again "Yes, yes we were." He smiled at me and I raised his chin with my hand. "If I had to pick a day for this to happen. I would pick today. I would want the memory of us reuniting to be the one that we think of on this day. And even though this time was hell I would not change a thing because it just assured me that you are it for me. You are the only one I want. I would only hope you didn't have to get hurt again for me to finally admit it."

He laughed at me. "You told me you cared every day. Only you didn't use words that meant so little. You used actions that meant so much. I just didn't notice them and I'm sorry." I looked at him again. "Hey we are together again, and all of that is behind us, so can we just stop talking and make out already?" He pretended to think then responded. "Ok" May 20th just became the greatest day of my life.


End file.
